Chaos Rising
by latenightsandcitylights
Summary: The Beacon Hills police call in the help of the FBI to help solve the mystery of recent murders. Agent Tyler Smith and his daughter Emma move in with the Stilinski's. Soon a relationship develops between Stiles and Emma. With werewolves and a serial killer on the loose, will their relationship survive?


Beacon Hills. That's where I was being banished. I was being taken away from the east coast, the only home I've ever known, and moving to a city I've never heard of in California. I blame my dad for this, after all his job is the only reason we're going over there. There's a serial killer on the loose over there, and the local police have called in the help of the FBI, who sent my dad.

Getting relocated, as he called it, was a huge part of my childhood. I've lived in ten cities in seven states and I'm only sixteen. I can't be mad at my dad for too long about this, partly because it's not really his fault but mainly because he's the only family I have left. My mom left us when I was seven, and ever since then he's thrown himself into his career and I think he forgets how much it affects me, but I guess that's another story.

"Please put your seatbelts on we are approaching LAX now," the pilot announced and I looked out at the window; sighing.

"Emma, your seatbelt," my dad spoke to me for the first time during the flight. He looked almost excited as he clicked his belt into place.

"I know, I heard him," I rolled my eyes.

"Put this in your purse for me?" he asked and I looked up to see the case file. He never even told me much about his work let alone hold a case file for him.

"Sure!" I said eagerly reaching for the manila folder.

"Just please don't lose it, or even think about looking at it, Emma," he warned, looking like he regretted this but it was too late my powder blue nails were already latched onto the file shoving it into my bag.

"I wouldn't dream of looking at it, you don't have to worry."

"Stiles, can you walk faster and help me find the gate?" Sheriff Stilinski scolded his seventeen year old son as they weaved through the crowd in LAX. "Their plane is landing soon, and I promised we would be there to greet them."

"Dad, relax, it's just the FBI," Stiles chuckle was cut short when his dad shot him a severe look. "It'll be fine, gate nine is right there anyway."

The sheriff followed his only son to the gate to see a mob of people evacuating, "just in time," Stiles gave his dad a pat on the back.

"Now Stiles remember, Agent Smith and his daughter will be living with us until the case is solved. I think the poor kid is having a hard time with this move, so please be nice, I'm begging you Stiles. Please."

"Oh come on dad, it'll be fine, I've always wanted a little sister anyway," the boy smiled and earned another disapproving look from his father.

"Sheriff Stilinski?" A tall man with dark brown hair, dressed in a suit and tie walked up to the men introducing himself, "I'm Tyler Smith."

"Nice to finally meet you, I'm John, and this is my son Stiles," the three men exchanged hand shakes.

"Thank you for taking my family in on such short notice, I've been studying the case the whole ride here. It's very interesting."

"That's an understatement. Stiles can drive your daughter to the house so she can get settled in and we can head down to the station." The Sheriff suggested.

"Hey dad," a soft voice came from behind Stiles. The three men turned to find Emma staring at them expectantly.

"This is my daughter Emma. Emma this is the Sheriff and his son, um," he gestured at the boy in the vneck sweater and maroon pants

"Stiles. I, my name is Stiles," Stiles sputtered nervously. This is not what he was expecting. When his dad said the FBI agent had a daughter he immediately pictured a little girl. But this is no little girl, this a full blown teenage girl; and an attractive one at that.

Emma tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and giggled at Stiles' nervous behavior. "Nice to meet you Stiles, and you too Sheriff. Sorry but we have to go get our luggage, Dad."

"Oh yes, we'll be right back, it will only take a minute," Tyler apologized.

Stiles watched in awe as Emma was whisked away by her father. There was something about her messy hair and blue eyes that captivated him. Once she was out of earshot he turned to his dad and lightly punching his shoulder, "you could have warned me that his daughter is my age! A little heads up would've been nice, dad."

John laughed at his son's behavior, "calm down Stiles, and what's so wrong with living with a pretty girl until we close the case?"

"I, uh, you see, it's just, it's nothing." Stiles folded his arms.


End file.
